


Ромашка и Роза в поисках Солнца

by Alexandra_Angel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bottom Russia (Hetalia), Drama, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulation, Mini, Out of Character, Past Relationship(s), Philosophy, Psychological Drama, Top America (Hetalia), Top England (Hetalia), Top France (Hetalia), Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandra_Angel/pseuds/Alexandra_Angel
Summary: Они тоже имеют право обижаться, но это не значит, что они перестают любить своих обидчиков. Особенно, когда нашли в них Солнце.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), France/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Ромашка и Роза в поисках Солнца

Не успел Иван стукнуть несколько раз в дверь, как она тут же распахнулась. В дверном проеме показались сияющие васильки, заискрившиеся неподдельной радостью при виде Ивана. Но при этом в них плескалась тихая печаль, и Брагинский прекрасно знал, почему.

Они поцеловались с Франциском в обе щеки, и Россия передал ему пакет с их обоюдно любимым вином. Иван не впервые, кстати говоря, подмечал, что перенимал привычки Франции. Мягкую улыбку, плавные движения кистей при разговоре, заправление прядки за ухо для привлечения внимания, некоторые предпочтения в еде и вине, а также любовь к одной эгоистичной англосаксонской натуре.

Иногда получалось так, что в вине для разбега не было необходимости и вовсе. Они словно под печальные фанфары перемещались в спальню в попытке отдохнуть, подумать, забыться.

Оба присели на эксклюзивно сделанный искусный диванчик и тупо уставились на наполненные бокалы с вином. Франциск потянулся к нему первый.

— Не то чтобы это нужно для нашего с тобой времяпрепровождения, — грустно улыбнулся он. — Но я как-то слишком сильно расстроен в этот чудный вечер.

— Он снова тебя обидел? — спросил Иван и взял свой бокал с вином, разглядывая искаженное отражение своих печальных глаз, вспомнив неприятный казус, произошедший прошлым днем между ним и его любимым идиотом.

Бонфуа только понимающе вздохнул, не переставая грустно улыбаться. А Брагинскому и не нужен был ответ с его стороны, потому что ситуация у них была аналогичная.

— Как так получается, что они срываются на нас в одно время? — хмыкнул он спустя пару минут, сделав пару глотков вина.

— Бесят друг друга, а потом на нас срываются, вероятно, — Иван откинулся на мягкую спинку, по-прежнему не выпуская из рук бокала, но так и не пригубил содержимое — не хотелось совсем. — Ну, или очередное обострение англосаксонского засранства.

Франция тихо прыснул, но как-то все равно невесело. Он устало положил свою голову на плечо к Ивану, а тот уткнулся в макушку и вдохнул легкий аромат розовой воды.

Он успокаивал и обволакивал, затуманивая мысли легким наваждением.

***

В тишине комнаты были слышны лишь скрип широкой кровати и вперемешку с отяжелевшим дыханием и мягкий голос Ивана, тихо постанывавшего в такт движениям Франциска и охотно отвечавшего на его нежные поцелуи.

Никакой страсти, только сплошная тягучая ласка.

Они находили в друг друге упоение, когда это было так необходимо. После продолжительных давнишних отношений, оба сначала пытались избегать подобного, но время шло, и они решили оставить многие негативные моменты в прошлом. Ведь никто так не мог их понять, как они — друг друга, даже Англия и Америка. Особенно, Англия и Америка.

Брагинский испытывал сейчас непривычные чувства. Секс с Альфредом и секс с Франциском кардинально отличались. Джонс был молод, импульсивен и горяч, поэтому и занятие любовью с ним было чем-то неземным. Он умел быть нежным, но предпочитал доводить Ивана до таких оргазмов, чтоб у того душа вылетала из тела, а потом открывалось второе дыхание для новых заходов. И видит Бог, Брагинскому это нравилось до безумия.

Отношения их были настолько нестабильными, что они бросались из крайности в крайность: в один момент они дышать друг без друга не могли, а через секунду позволяли себе возненавидеть партнера аж до красной пелены ярости в глазах, что обычно заканчивалось дракой до первой крови.

У Франциска с Артуром было нечто подобное, только в менее густых красках. Если пара Америки и России походила больше на только поженившуюся и привыкавшую к новому распорядку жизни, со всеми этими страстными поворотами-отворотами, то Францию и Англию можно было сравнить с женатыми пенсионерами, которые любили друг друга до умопомрачения, но постоянно спорили, кто из них окочурится первым.

Непомерная нежность, с которой его брал Бонфуа, Ивану нравилась, но все-таки удовольствия как такового он не получал — в груди лишь разливалось приятное тепло, а от легкого тумана в голове Брагинский успокаивался. Ему чуть-чуть не хватало той остроты, что дарил ему Америка.

Хотя, возможно, в данный момент, Россия и не хотел ее. Он мечтал о некой абстрактной легкости на душе, чтоб тело стало облачком, как, собственно, и Франциск.

Брагинский обвил свои ноги вокруг его торса и притянул покрытое легкой, но всегда довольно приятной по ощущениям, щетиной лицо. Французские поцелуи были лучшие только с Францией.

Франциск провел губами по открытой бледной шее и немного ускорил движения тазом, а Иван прикрыл глаза и откинул голову, расслабляясь. Для Бонфуа секс с Россией был некой отдушиной. Ему ведь так нравилось дарить какую-то свою, немного сложную любовь этому нежнейшему цветку. Цветку? — спросили бы многие. А как иначе? — ответил бы Франция. За всем этим каменным гордым изваянием и средствами самозащиты скрывались белоснежные лепестки невинной ромашки, что жаждала теплых лучей солнца и бесконечной любви.

Бывало, что он сожалел о тех днях, когда потерял Ивана. Пожалуй, Россия был вторым существом в его жизни, настолько сильно впавшее в душу Франции. И Бонфуа в какой-то момент, еще до наконец-то ставших поистине серьёзными отношений с Англией, планировал вернуть Ивана. Но у него появился сильный и в крайней степени опасный соперник, которому, в итоге, он и проиграл, не начав толком биться.

Франциска остановили пылкие взгляды, переполненные страстью, любовью, ненавистью… кипевшие всколыхнувшейся жизнью, которыми одаривали друг друга Америка и Россия. Иван словно переродился и ожил после неудачных, закончившихся крахом отношений с Францией. Он воспылал новыми и, наверное, несколько опрометчиво ринулся в них с головой, а Бонфуа понял, что никогда бы вновь не смог добиться подобных результатов, подобной любви России, что тот испытывал по отношению к Джонсу. И печально отступил. Кстати говоря, это было весьма правильным поступком, как по отношению к Ивану, так и для сохранения собственной жизни — Америка стер бы его в порошок, как и любого другого, встань он у него на пути к заветному и желаемому России.

Нечто странное произошло между ним самим и Керклендом, этим проклятым всеми богами англичанином. Задумчивые переглядывания, нехарактерные для обоих свидания в тишине, чувственные и многозначительные прикосновения, и вот они почему-то вместе. Может быть, это все влияние двух заклятых недоврагов-недолюбовников — России и Америки.

Но не все так гладко было между обеими парами, и поэтому что Франциск, что Иван довольствовались не частым, но определенно успокаивающим сексом. И никак это действительно не назовешь — обычный секс, ничего более.

Причем, Америка и Англия знали о том, что в случае ссор, те побегут друг к другу плакаться и сплетничать. Им это не нравилось, но высказывать свои мысли по данному поводу они не решались. И Альфред, и Артур прекрасно знали самих себя, но еще лучше они знали своих партнеров — те нуждались в постоянной любви и не выносили горечи обиды. Поэтому англосаксы и спускали любимым такие походы налево, когда над самими ними висела туча вины. Уж лучше этому, чем к кому-то другому.

Иван кончил с протяжным стоном, а через пару грубоватых толчков следом кончил и Франциск. Затем он перекатился на спину и снял презерватив. Интересно, что Россия позволял себе незащищенный секс только с Альфредом — об этом Бонфуа знал, как и о многих других интимных подробностях, чем делился с ним Брагинский.

В целом, никто из них не получил особого удовольствия, только какое-то внутреннее спокойствие. Это можно было сравнить с депрессивным получасовым плачем в душе, наверное. Они выплеснули поток негативных эмоций.

Брагинский расположился на своем боку и положил руки под щеку, смерив Францию немного уставшим, но все еще слегка искрящимся после оргазма взглядом.

— Может, пора поднять трубки? — Россия скосил глаза на вибрирующие в унисон от постоянных звонков смартфоны, кинутые в стоящее рядом с кроватью мягкое кресло.

— Рано, пусть перепсихуют, — повернулся к нему Бонфуа с видом явного знатока.

— Это точно не про них. Игнорирование только разозлит их пуще прежнего, — усмехнулся Иван, представив перекошенное от ярости лицо Джонса и несколько сломанных предметов мебели в его номере берлинского отеля.

— Зато примирение потом будет гораздо слаще.

Они замолчали, а в тишине слышалась только приглушенная мягким креслом вибрация телефонов.

— Почему любовь такая странная штука?

Франциск аж разулыбался и воспрянул духом, услышав вопрос, отвечать на который можно было бесконечно, особенно, такому романтику, как он. Бонфуа любил, когда Иван удивлял его вроде брошенными вскользь, без задней мысли, но при этом невообразимо сложными вопросами. Будто бы Брагинский был всё еще тем самым любопытным подростком, только познающим все прелести жизни.

— Наверное, потому что тогда бы пропал интерес к ней, как к неотъемлемой части жизни. И мир стал бы ужасающе скучным и бесцветным, а еще жестоким.

В этот момент Франция выглядел настолько одухотворенным, что это невольно перешло и на самого Россию.

— Любовь тоже может быть жестока.

— Она разная, оттого и интересная.

Взгляд Брагинского остекленел — это было признаком того, что он глубоко о чем-то размышлял. И, пожалуй, никто не мог ведать о его загадочных русских мыслях в такие моменты. Франциск только мог догадываться об их глубине и позволял себе наслаждаться красотою бездонной сирени в чужих глазах, обрамленных густыми, будто припорошенные снежинками ресницами.

— Ты не думал, что они оба похожи на солнце? — вдруг спросил Иван, подняв на него очень осмысленный глубокий взгляд.

— На солнце?

— Ну, они оба светловолосые; у Артура настолько насыщенный цвет глаз, что смотря в них, я словно чувствую запах свежей травы после весеннего дождя. А Альфред и вовсе небесное дитя. Мне так нравится на него смотреть.

Франция с любопытством посмотрел на него. Наверное, пора перестать спустя столько лет искренне удивляться таким странным мыслям и ассоциациям Ивана, да и в целом Ивану, а просто нужно начать понимать его, пробовать воспринимать мир со стороны его невообразимо безграничной души. Он был так не похож на остальных. Возможно, поэтому, даже Бонфуа когда-то не устоял перед ним.

— Пожалуй, могу согласиться.

— Вот только, порой, мне кажется, что внутри у них только безграничная тьма. Ведь, они так поступают с нами постоянно, да и со всеми остальными — не лучше, — грустно пробормотал Брагинский.

— Иногда, и я об этом задумываюсь, — тяжело вздохнул Бонфуа.

— Но она рассеивается в Альфреде, когда мы с ним вместе, и я чувствую это. Он так смотрит на меня, и словно в его глазах появляется лучик солнца — он очень согревает меня, — Иван стал вглядываться в глаза Франциска с таким поразительным счастьем и надеждой, что у него мурашки побежали по хребту. — Может, и тебе стоит поискать его в Артуре? Я уверен, у тебя получится.

— Я постараюсь, mon amour, — Франция нежно улыбнулся и поцеловал его в лоб. — А теперь, наверное, стоит взять телефоны. Ты первый, — подмигнул он Ивану.

Брагинский сорвался — только и ждал этого момента будто бы — с кровати и схватил телефоны, передав Франциску его собственный. Иван ответил на звонок и сразу включил громкую связь.

— Я звоню тебе третий час, черт возьми! Третий, сука, час! Ты совсем одурел?! Крыша у тебя поехала, мать твою?! Где ты шляешься, блядина?! Я сейчас же приеду и придушу тебя, ублюдок! Чего ты молчишь, блять, говори адрес!

Брагинский чуть не выронил телефон, испугавшись такого громкого обращения, и снизил звук на телефоне. Смешанная речь Америки с русскими и английскими ругательствами сквозила такой яростью, что стекла в оконной раме, казалось, задребезжали, а стены затряслись. Но Иван надул щеки, пытаясь сдержать смех. Он своим осчастливленным влюбленным мозгом слышал лишь искреннее беспокойство с нотками ревности в родном голосе.

— Не кричи, пожалуйста, — сказал ему Иван, пытаясь сохранять спокойствие и не засмеяться в голос — ему, казалось, невообразимо нравился такой Альфред.

— Не кричи? Не кричи?! Ты говоришь, мне не кричать?! — еще больше распалился Джонс.

— Пожалуйста, — совсем тихонечко добавил Иван.

— Я сейчас приеду и выбью из тебя душу, Брагинский! — завопил пуще прежнего Америка, чуть ли не перейдя на ультразвук. — Немедленно говори, где ты!

— В Париже.

Голос в телефоне мгновенно замолк, и послышалось только тяжелое дыхание Альфреда, но Франциск с Иваном будто бы могли слышать поток мыслей, переключившиеся с гнева на панику и явное предчувствие тяжелого разговора.

— Скоро буду, — процедил Альфред. — И только попробуй не быть там, когда я приеду.

Гудки.

Брагинский счастливо улыбнулся, только в ладоши еще не захлопал. Он и не собирался никуда отсюда уходить — только ждать своего ненаглядного с извинениями.

— Твоя очередь, — Россия подставил ладонь под щеку и с большим предвкушением взглянул на Франциска.

— Неужели, ты, старая жаба, решил почтить меня смертного тем, что снял наконец-то трубку! Я просто в шоке, знаешь ли! Где ты сейчас, дьявольская твоя голова?! Я приеду и пристрелю тебя за то, что ты игнорируешь меня после того, как ты, обиженно взмахнув задом, посмел удалиться в середине нашего разговора! — послышалось из смартфона, когда Франция поднял трубку.

— Я дома. С Иваном.

И снова подобный молчок. Затем послышалось какое-то невнятное бормотание с большим количеством грязных ругательств.

— Скоро приеду. И надеюсь этот чёрт Америка тоже там будет, очень уж хочется наехать на него из-за того, что не может держать свою цацу при себе.

Гудки.

В унисон они оба довольно улыбнулись друг другу.

— Речь Артура была очень красочная, — сказал Иван. — Он явно продумывал ее очень долго.

— Зато как искренне ругался Альфред, — довольно покачал головой Франция.

— Закончим, может, бутылку? А то они приедут и обидятся на то, что мы даже без намека на опьянение перешли к… кровати.

— Верная мысль, Сamomille.

— Ромашка? — удивленно склонил голову к плечу Иван.

— Не бери в голову, — отмахнулся тот.

***

Встреча Альфреда и Артура на улице возле дома, где жил Франция, была вполне ожидаема. Они с несколько секунд побуравили друг друга презрительными взглядами и холодно поздоровались.

— Может, ты научишься контролировать свою пассию, чтоб она не шаталась, где попало? — цокнул Англия, когда они зашли в подъезд и стали подниматься на нужный этаж.

— Если под «где попало» ты подразумеваешь квартиру Франциска, то могу конкретно тебе дать тот же совет, — умело перевел стрелки Джонс, как, впрочем, и всегда.

— Я не это имел в виду… — рыкнул Керкленд, но его прервали.

— Я знаю, что ты имеешь в виду, не надо учить меня тому, как обращаться с моей — как ты там сказал? — пассией, когда сам сидишь в такой же луже, — оскалился Америка.

Англия примолк, тем самым показав, что Джонс не только победил в их перебранке, но еще и был полностью прав.

— Тем более что ты и сам прекрасно знаешь, контролю Россия не поддастся никогда, особенно, моему. Я сомневаюсь, что он сам себя может контролировать. А мне одного раза вполне хватило — спасибо, больше не голодный.

Джонс отмахнулся и, заметив, что Керкленд остановился на одном и лестничных перелетов, тоже встал. Вероятно, тот хотел о чем-то поговорить, да и Америка не был против прояснить некоторые детали.

— Они оба делают, что хотят. А когда обижены, то эта тенденция начинает набирать большие обороты. И мне это не нравится, — лицо Англии несколько заострилось.

В нем закипала тихая ярость, и Альфред, пожалуй, был именно тем человеком, кто должен был его понять.

— Мне тоже, — вздохнул Джонс.

— Как ты это терпишь? — спросил его Артур, с упором на «ты». — Ты ревнуешь его к каждой табуретке, но спускаешь ему с рук побеги в объятия Франциска?

— Не терплю. Но несколько раз Ивану удавалось избежать моего праведного гнева, потому что я не вижу во Франции соперника, — честно ответил Америка.

— У них же были отношения, и ты должен знать об этом, — недоуменно нахмурился Керкленд.

— Конечно, я знаю. И именно поэтому, я не считаю его соперником. Если разбить Ивану сердце, то он уже никогда не сможет возродить в себе те же чувства, что и ранее.

— Но ты тоже разбивал. И он все равно с тобой? — Англия явно растерялся — от странных отношений этих двоих голова шла кругом, и попробуй разобраться, что почем. Теперь становилось понятно, почему Америка и Россия такие больные на голову — тут у любого бы от переизбытка чувств крыша поехала.

— Это сложно объяснить. Мы и сами не до конца понимаем наши с ним чувства, — Англия хмыкнул. — Но у нас есть какое-то взаимное притяжение. А еще, вероятно, сказывается то, что наши отношения, как вспышки. В один момент страсть, а в другой — ненависть, затем опять все по новой. Они не идут прямолинейно, поэтому мы и не устаем друг от друга. Своего рода гармония, понимаешь?

Выражение лица Керкленда выражало абсолютную степень непонимания, а его округлившиеся глаза ошарашенно вглядывались то в стены, то в потолок, то возвращались к Альфреду. Артур отчаянно подбирал слова, дабы не оставить этот бред сумасшедшего без комментария. Хотя, лучше бы оставил, поступил бы разумнее.

— Странное у вас понятие гармонии, — выдавил он из себя, чем заставил встрепенуться задумавшегося Джонса.

— Нас все устраивает. А любовь к Франциску у него перегорела еще тогда. Сейчас остались лишь туманные воспоминания и чувство, что Франция в подобном ему, России, положении. Сочувствие, солидарность и наличие подушки для слез, — пожал плечами Альфред, но вдруг эмоции на его лице переменились.

Исчезла некая сдержанность, присутствовавшая на протяжении всего разговора с Керклендом, из его синевы, и вместо нее появилась откровенная угроза и надменность.

— Он. Мне. Не. Соперник, — четко, по слогам процедил он. — И если кто-то или же сам Франция вдруг решится попытать удачу, то я разорву его в клочья. Без обид, только хладнокровная ревность.

Странным было то, что Англия чувствовал себя гораздо младше Альфреда при разговоре с ним. Джонс ему все так объяснял и пояснял тонкие моменты их с Россией отношений, точно бы Артур был несуразным подростком, которому еще стоило учиться и учиться, чтобы все понять. Он чувствовал себя неловко, потому как Америка пришел гораздо раньше к осознанию своих чувств к конкретному человеку. И, кстати говоря, мог в восьмидесяти процентах случаев ориентироваться во взрывающих мозг обычному обывателю их отношениях с Брагинским. Америка хотел заполучить его, Америка его заполучил.

И все были счастливы. Ну, точнее все, кроме всего остального мира. А если еще конкретнее, то только эти двое. И то не всегда.

А вот Англия шел к этому очень и очень долго. Собственно, что там говорить, Альфред всегда был впереди планеты всей, и он давно оставил весь старый свет позади себя. Преуспел во всем, в чем только мог. И Артур им гордился, хоть и не скажет ему это вслух. Жаль, конечно, ведь этот некогда ребенок, кушавший у него на коленях кашу и внимательно слушавший все его сказки перед сном, был достоин похвалы. Его похвалы. Но некогда теплые отношения сквозили прохладой из-за старых обид и нехватки объяснений. Однако Артур все равно гордился.

Возможно, настал черед и ему чему-то научиться у Джонса, некогда своего протеже.

— Когда ты успел так вырасти? — спросил он, скорее, самого себя; высказал мысли вслух совершенно случайно.

Альфред приподнял бровь в немом вопросе, но потом, будто что-то для себя осознав, кивнул.

— Вообще, пора тебе проснуться, Артур, — выдохнул он. — А я вот удивлен, что, наконец-то созрел до нормальных отношений, а еще — что Франция согласился быть с тобой. Вот это реально было неожиданно. Могу дать тебе совет.

— Ты издеваешься? — сморщился Керкленд.

— Нет, — честно отозвался тот. — Люби его так, будто вы оба завтра умрете.

— Ух ты, как высказал, я поражен. По всей видимости, умереть мы можем по вашей с Брагинским вине.

— Не исключено, — холодно улыбнулся Америка и развернулся, став подниматься по лестнице к нужной двери, тем самым, закончив разговор.

Артуру показалось, что плечи Альфреда были несколько напряжены.

***

Когда Франциск открыл дверь, вихрем мимо него пролетел Америка. И он, как будто учуяв, что Брагинский может сидеть на кухне, помчался прямо туда, прекрасно ориентируясь в чужой квартире.

— И тебе, привет, Америка, — покачал головой Бонфуа на такой неприличный поступок, закатив глаза.

Но заметив Артура за порогом, он презрительно скуксился и, гордо подняв подбородок, развернулся, последовав за Джонсом. Но дверь не закрыл — уже неплохой знак для Керкленда.

— Одевайся, мы сейчас же уезжаем!

Франция аккуратно примостился около стены, будто бы его здесь и не было, и стал наблюдать за развернувшимся представлением. Он лишь скосил недовольный взгляд, когда к нему присоединился Англия, и с подобным любопытством смотрел на парочку.

Агрессивно настроенный Америка навис над расслабленным Россией, который с кирпичным выражением лица попивал вино из бокала.

— Ты еще не наигрался?! — проорал ему Джонс в ухо, но тот даже не поморщился, и вообще никак не показал, что его беспокоит кое-чья назойливая компания.

— Я никуда и ни с кем не поеду, мне и здесь хорошо, — монотонно выдал Россия.

— Черт возьми, ты довести меня хочешь?! — тяжелый кулак Альфреда опустился на столешницу, и Франция и Англия вздрогнули, а Россия словно и не заметил.

— А что, разве еще не довел? — только и усмехнулся в бокал Иван.

— Иван. Давай ты не будешь строить из себя королеву драмы!

Схватив его за подбородок, Америка повернул его лицо к себе, а Брагинский хлопнул его по руке и недовольно нахмурил брови.

— А давай ты перестанешь на меня орать? Чего ты хочешь этим добиться? Скрыть твое понимание того, что ты облажался? Что ты меня обидел?

Альфред замолчал, а Иван упрямо отвернулся, поджав губы, и сложил руки на груди.

— Я никуда не поеду, пока ты передо мной не извинишься.

Не просто гамма — буря эмоций пронеслась по лицу Джонса, и он бросил гневный взгляд на Францию с Англией. Он потупился, яростно подышал, поменял свою позу несколько раз, нервно дергаясь и явно над чем-то размышляя, а потом устало прикрыл глаза.

— Прости меня, Иван, — он взял его руку и кротко поцеловал пальцы. — Давай поедем домой.

На губы Брагинского то и дело напрашивалась довольная улыбка. Раунд за ним. Он добился своего.

— Давай поедем, — сказал он Джонсу и клюнул его в щеку. — Нам пора, Франциск.

— Bonne route, — ласково прошептал он Брагинскому, и они поцеловались в обе щеки на прощание.

И Россия поспешил вывести Альфреда отсюда, пока тот вновь не взорвался.

***

— Ух ты, все его якобы спокойствие, которое он с таким энтузиазмом пытался сыграть в подъезде, куда-то исчезло, — хмыкнул Артур, показательно вздернув брови вверх.

Он явно ждал ответа от Франциска, ну, или хотя бы какой-нибудь реакции с его стороны. Но Бонфуа только прошел мимо него, не удостоив и взглядом, словно Артур был предметом интерьера — не нужнее пятой лампы на его со вкусом обставленной кухне.

Франция присел на то место, где несколько минут назад сидел Иван, и, скорчив максимально обиженную физиономию, включил кухонный телевизор.

— Мне тоже перед тобой с бубном станцевать?

— Достаточно будет извиниться, — хмыкнул Франция.

— Мне не нравится, когда он приезжает к тебе, — Керкленд сложил руки на груди и скорчил очень недовольную мину.

— Мне тоже много чего в тебе не нравится. Могу начать перечислять в алфавитном порядке, — всплеснул руками Франциск.

— Боже, я думал, мы переступили эту черту, Франц, — выдохнул Англия и устало облокотился на спинку свободного стула.

— А я думал, что ты понимаешь, когда можешь меня ранить.

Данные слова застали Артура врасплох, и он почувствовал себя еще более виноватым. Он почему-то подумал о том, как извинялся Альфред. Тот в детстве-то за свои оплошности извинялся с трудом, пытаясь свалить вину на все, кроме самого себя. Но даже он некоторое время назад, пересилив внутреннее эго, извинился перед Иваном. Почему? Да потому что любит его, и терять Россию из-за неприятной оплошности определенно не хотел.

Керкленд нервно потоптался на одном месте, то ли пытаясь подготовить самого себя, то ли успокоиться. Франция с толикой забавы наблюдал за тем, как густые брови сдвигаются к переносице, сливаясь в одну, а потом расползаются, придавая Артуру такой растерянный вид. Но Франциск держал себя в руках и мысленно одергивал. Он, возможно, уже не так злился на этого старого англикашку, так как в его груди расплескалось приятное тепло радости еще тогда, когда тот переступил порог квартиры, но все равно, Англия должен был вынести урок.

Об Иване он уже совсем не думал — все его мысли занял один несносный английский дуралей.

— Мне жаль, что так вышло, — выговорил Артур это так, словно каждая произнесенная им буква впивалась к нему в кожу тысячью иголками. — Прости.

В этом взгляде… Во взгляде Артура… Кажется, он нашел то солнце, про которое говорил Иван.

Франциск растянул губы в улыбке, а Керкленд свободно выдохнул и успокоился при мысли с пониманием о том, что у него все же получилось. Он сначала потупился, когда руки Бонфуа обвились вокруг его шеи, положив свою голову к нему на плечо и щекоча волнами волос его кожу. Но затем Артур все-таки притянул его ближе, приобняв за талию.

— Но мне все равно не нравится, когда Брагинский приезжает к тебе, — обиженно сказал Англия.

— Ради всего святого, Артур! — вновь драматично вскинул руки Франция. — Тогда я буду ездить к нему!

— Я не это имел в виду, и вообще…

И все началось у них по новой, но все же они были счастливы.

***

Когда Альфред и Иван оказались на улице, то, не пройдя даже сотни метров Джонс, остановившись под одним из уличных фонарей, обернулся к России.

— Я не хочу, чтобы он к тебе прикасался, подходил ближе, чем на пятьсот метров, и вообще имел с тобой какие-то дела, — строго и с явным давлением сказал он.

— Это добросердечное пожелание или приказ? — цокнул Иван и негодующе прищурился.

— Это предупреждение, — пробежала в глазах Джонса какая-то устрашающая и, пожалуй, показывающая его темную сторону искра, но вот только Россия не испугался, а как раз наоборот — сделался еще счастливее.

Ревность была одной из самых искренних эмоций, проявляемых Альфредом. Он мог скрывать практически всё за своей ослепительной улыбкой, но не ревность. Благодаря ей, Брагинский понимал, что Джонс к нему что-то чувствует, что он желаем и любим.

Но одна вещь Ивана все же беспокоила.

— Я думал, ты не так категоричен.

— Ты используешь Франциска для своего представления, — резко высказался Америка.

— Это не так! — возмутился Иван, но Джонс скользнул по нему серьезным взглядом.

Сейчас он не шутил и не был настроен на какие-то игры. Америка прекрасно знал, что Брагинский мог становиться умелым манипуляторов в порыве эмоций, пусть и не замечал этого. Зато замечал Джонс. В глубине светлой, с легкими кудрями головке Брагинского иногда проскальзывала мысль о том, что он действительно использует Бонфуа в своих коварных целях, но не хотел в нее верить совсем.

— Я верю в то, что ты этого пока не осознал до конца. Но ты определенно это сделал, и именно поэтому я еще не надрал твой бледный зад за твой новый поход на Париж.

Иван оскорбился и насупился.

— Он правда мне дорог. Он один из немногих людей, с кем мне действительно комфортно. Я могу многое с ним обсудить, и Франциск никогда мне не откажет в моральной поддержке.

Альфред хмыкнул, но было очевидным то, что его задела эта откровенность. Иван взглянул на него, нахмуренного и спрятавшего взгляд под челкой.

— Я люблю тебя, знаешь? — надо было сменить тактику.

— Знаю, но это не мешает тебе кувыркаться с ним, — но Америка категорично прервал эту попытку.

Иван прекрасно понимал, что Альфред не обрадуется очередному визиту в Париж, но раньше он так остро не реагировал. Глупо было предполагать с его стороны, что Америка вечно будет нести груз ответственно и вины за то, что позволял себе с ним лишнего, отчего тот и уносился в слезах и подпаленным задом к Франциску. Его терпение подошло к концу.

— Все это… сложно объяснить… — вновь начал попытку Иван.

— Куда уж мне понять это, моими-то скудными мозгами, — грубо пробубнил Джонс.

— Мы просто понимаем друг друга, ведь мы одинаково сильно любим двух похожих людей, и когда нам причиняют боль, то мы выплакиваемся…

— И мстите…

— Думай, что хочешь, — отрезал Иван — он больше не знал, как подступиться.

Они не смотрели друг на друга. Брагинский разглядывал какую-то парочку, идущую в обнимку по тротуару, и почувствовал легкую дрожь — тоже захотелось скрыться в теплых объятиях, так как было прохладно. Америка усиленно пытался сфокусировать взгляд на фонаре, но боковым зрением он все равно   
смотрел на Ивана — тот слегка съежился. Он готов был приобнять его и согреть, спрятать от всех невзгод, но горечь обиды все еще выжигала дыру за грудиной.

— Прости, — прошептал Россия. — Я знаю, что тебе это неприятно. Перейдем с ним на телефонные разговоры.

Альфред провел ладонью по лицу и шее, а потом тяжело вздохнул. Но, допустим, звонки он мог стерпеть.

— Умом тебя я не пойму.

— А если сердцем? — неуверенно поджал губы Иван и стал всматриваться в чуть посветлевшее лицо Америки.

Джонс поднял на него ласковый взгляд, и все нутро Брагинского от него встрепенулось — там было то самое любимое им солнце.

— Я люблю тебя, знаешь? — улыбнулся он.

— Знаю, мое солнышко.

**Author's Note:**

> фикбук заебал
> 
> https://vk.com/alexandra_angel0211
> 
> Еп вашу налево, че за скины, я блин че программист, я писать-то не умею а тут еще какие-то скины  
> Если честно я ваще ниче не понимаю на этом сайте


End file.
